1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to multilingual data processing systems and, more particularly, to pen based data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for supporting multiple language sets in a data processing system where each character of the language set is a pen based character.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pen based input devices are quickly becoming a mobile tool as integral in the business and personal world as the laptop computer. These devices may also be known as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and handheld computers. Typically, pen based input devices can store contact information, a calendar, email, bank statements and other information in a compact, hand-held device, which can be carried in a shirt pocket. Additional software may be added to the pen based input device to expand its functions. A "pen" can be used on the screen of the device to direct inputs and outputs. Input may come in the form of selecting an icon displayed on the screen, or by drawing a character which the device is programmed to recognize.
As pen based input devices grow in uses, a demand for such devices continues to grow around the world. Presently, devices are specified for a particular written language by a language script available with the device. The device will support pen based input characters in the specified language and display textual cues in the specified language. For example, there may be a device specified to support Spanish and another device specified to support Mandarin. To support more than one language or additional characters not included in a language script, the user must configure the device to recognize additional characters where each character is recognized by a unique pen stroke. In addition, in specifying each device for a specific language, all software must be compatible with the language script.
It is desirable that a pen based input device support multiple language sets without requiring the user to configure each character and without requiring complex programming changes for each script. In addition, it is desirable that pen strokes be reusable for different languages. With devices that support multiple language scripts, the user would not be forced to purchase multiple devices to support multiple language scripts. In addition, it is desirable that the text support for a hand held device utilize a multilingual standard which provides compatibility with other multilingual devices. For example, the Unicode standard of text support would provide a multilingual standard for compatibility with other devices.